


Total eclipse of the heart

by Idunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, fat reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: At a meet-and-greet, our charming Mr. Francisco Ramon meets you and becomes fascinated.





	Total eclipse of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakingStarsShine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/gifts).



Francisco felt more than heard the noise of the party ebb and flow in the giant ballroom. Just thirty minutes more of this torture (even for a handsome, rich and charming young scientist like himself, going for a party mixer presenting the scientific breakthroughs of the year is a must. Yes, he needs to be aware of the competition to be ahead, he thought sipping his drink). After making the rounds, chatting investors and trading jibes with some old rivals, a weird laugh attracted his attention.  
Christina McGee wasn't alone like the last time. Of course having a companion at one of this parties isn't a requirement but is a way to stave boredom; Francisco himself has two tonight, two beautiful brunettes hanging of every word that falls from his mouth. Very flattering.  
But the person Christine was talking to didn't look like arm candy. (Or if she's a flavor of candy, is that weird mint from the mountains and lilacs chewing gum he had sometime). A woman not so young, maybe on her thirties and rather conservative looking, a fat woman dressed all in blue with a black shawl. (Not hot at all said his brain, even as his heart speeds up when he walks across the room to get close to them)  
-Hello Christine, how's is the Commission for Clean Energy treating you?- he asked the first thing that crossed his mind. From the corner of his eye, he saw the strange woman blush in response to his barging in into the conversation. He usually had that effect on people.  
-This man, my dear - said Christine to her companion - is Francisco Ramon, head of STAR Industries, lead scientist at STAR Labs. He's cute and charming if he needs to, but for the people who aren't important like himself, he shows a little more of his famous temper. She's the new DA Francisco. They send her in here all alone, her bosses. Are you sure they weren't punishing you for something sweetheart?-  
The woman laughed again, color high in her cheeks. Francisco sent off his own companions to the bar, too enthralled with the sound of her voice as she explained to him that yes, she's new and no, no transgressions had been committed. Just that her boss hated this kind of parties and she's fascinated with science, even if she can't understand it.  
-So tonight I'm paying attention if one of the companies dedicated to scientific advancement has something we could use to combat crime in Central City. After all, is a matter of prevention of crime, not more criminals in Iron Heights - said the woman, eyes full of mirth. She was rather attractive, all pink cheeked and shiny eyes, a thought that had taken firm hold in Francisco's mind. This woman was graceful as she moved her hands through the air, explaining that yes, of course the General Attorney wanted to fight crime, but with all the metas and stuff, you should fight smarter and not harder, isn't it?  
Francisco Ramon, head of STAR Industries and lead scientist at STAR Labs, was starting to feel quite hot under his three-pieces suit as he looked at the woman's ample bosom. It moved and jiggled as she gestured and laughed. Nothing to do with the (absent) arm candy at his arms, who had wandered pretty bored with the conversation thirty minutes ago. And Christine wasn't there too, he realized with a shudder. In fact, they were chatting all alone near one on the numerous balconies overlooking Central City bridge.  
She looked at him, a question in her eyes. A question...  
-Of course that STAR Labs cares about the rising meta-related crimes, my dear. And in that vein, I'll offer you a tour of the labs next week, if you want? We are researching some things that the CCPD could use. My card here has my office number and here - he searched dramatically for a pen in his suit pocket, acquiring a blush of his own as she opened her bag and loaned him one - is my cell phone number. The personal one. Call any time. I would love to hear from the DA's office. I have a lot of social conscience, you'll see.-  
She laughed at him but pocketed his card, so he counted it as a win. Seeing her leaving the ballroom, citing an urgent call from her boss, he knew he's fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic for MakingStarsShine. Love your work!  
> Leave a comment if you think it needs a chapter or two more. Thanks!  
> (Edited some details I didn't like too much but nothing major)


End file.
